Blade Gaiden
by XeroHour
Summary: Blade Gaiden chronicles the adventures of Blade's Daywalker apprentice, Mag (is male). Takes place where Blade 2 leaves off. Is more on Mag, but has plenty of Blade spotlight.
1. An Apprentice's Shortcomings

Blade Gaiden  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I looked off into the distance. The sun slowly went up, and behind me, in a now lifeless warehouse, the smell of carnage and blook reaked through the air.  
  
I hadn't been the one to cause it. It was him. The one and only Blade, I thought to myself. Just great, once again, I fuck up and Blade saves my ass.  
  
Speaking of the good old Daywalker, where had he gone off to? I looked around, I saw the streets were empty, unusual for London. We were there on business, not pleasure. Blade had news of a vampire informant. He'd been tracking him to get to his mentor, Whistler.  
  
I sort of looked up to Whistler, but not in the way Blade does. To me, he's just an armourer, but a friendly one who makes good jokes and better weapons. To Blade, he's like a father. I don't know, I've only been with Blade so long.  
  
About 5 months ago, I met Blade. At the time, I'd no clue that Vampires even existed- or that I had been infected. I don't know the exact details of my infection, but I remember this- I was 18 years old, I'd run away from home, to get away from the folks.  
  
The first place I went to was a dance club, little did I know, there were... what did Blade call them? Reapers... Ah yes, the Reapers. They were an advanced form of Vampire. They were immune to silver and garlic.  
  
Of what Blade told, they could even take a hail of bullets and keep on moving. The only thing that could take them down was ultraviolet-rays. Unlike Vampires, not even shielding the eyes of a Reaper could save it in the presence of UV or natural sun rays. Bam, they're down.  
  
Well, there I was, dancing, getting wasted. Little did I know, I was dancing at a Vampire club. I was just about to get my face mauled, when this guy comes storming in, with a katana or some Asian sword. Doesn't matter to me, whatever it was, combined with Blade, it saved my ass.  
  
So, he saved me, but I did get cut up bad. He took me to a hospital, discreetly dropped me off. I had to get a blood transfusion, thankfully, from a non-Vampire owned Blood Bank. The shitty part, was that I got Reaper blood. No clue how... I just got it in me. But the blood didn't turn me into a Reaper...  
  
Funny how things turn out when you're in Lady Luck's favor. I ended gaining Reaper features, but not physical features. Just abilities. And luckily, some of my human traits proved dominant. For instance, I'm immune to sunlight like Blade.  
  
But one thing that did shine through was the need for the feed. It's not as strong as that of a normal Reaper, but enough to make cravings. Once every 2 days, I need a shot similar to Blades, consisting of a synthetic Vampire blood mixture, primarily iron and more potent plasma. Cures the fix good and easy.  
  
Well, I forgot to introduce myself. Damn, always occurs when big shit hits the fan. I'm Mag, Blade's apprentice. I'm ready to kill Vampires... But I don't know why. I have no real motivation really. Other then I have no other life to turn to. Little did I know the shit hadn't hit the fan yet. It was about to though.  
  
Back to my story. I looked behind me, Blade was walking calmly and coolly, he had appeared from the warehouse. As he swayed back and forth in the wind, he holstered his double pistols, which fired Silver bullets. He smiled that toothy smile, which showed vampire canines, and then paused for a moment.  
  
"What in the blue fuck were you doing?"  
  
I froze up. I'd forgotten how much trouble I'd gotten into, and how much trouble he'd just pulled me out of. I started to back up, then stopped, realizing he was on my team.  
  
"Uh... I saw this girl... I noticed she was being followed... Well, I followed her, and saw her being attacked. But it was an... an ambush. I think they're on to me or something."  
  
Blade smiled, this evil grin which meant he had a sadistic yet rare thought of humor in mind. Or that he was about to kill you. Again, thankfully he was on my team.  
  
"So, a pair of breasts compelled you to do this."  
  
I thought for a moment. True... But I had to sound professional. One sign I wasn't good enough and Blade would lose me like a Bears game.  
  
"No. I was following her, after all, we're here to save Humans from Vamps, am I right?"  
  
Blade sighed, and made an 'I give up' look.  
  
"Get in the car. Back to the base, Whistler phoned before you're little 'ordeal'. Said he's got some new toys to play with."  
  
Blade hopped in his old, run down and modified Thunderbird, driver's side. I weakly hopped into the passenger side, head bowed in shame. Yet again, I'd messed up, and Blade made me feel embarrassed, while slaughtering a dozen Vampires at the same time.  
  
CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER 


	2. They're Company, but They're Not Here fo...

Blade Gaiden  
  
Chapter 2  
  
We drove fast, to get back as quick as possible. Blade informed me there was not only a new piece of equipment to use, but a possible 'situation'. The thing was, that Blade didn't take anything serious, for anything to him could be solved with a handgun and a sword. When he said situation, it meant something serious was gonna happen.  
  
Driving in, we blazed through the London streets, eventually coming to our base of operations, apparently Blade's third. He'd had one in the States, one in Europe, now another in Europe, but away from the former Soviet Union, instead in the slums of London.  
  
We pulled through a dark alley, then came to the end, where no light shone through. Blade turned the headlights on, despite the fact that the sun was just rising. He then hopped out of the car, and pulled a large sheet of tarp off the wall, which covered up a garage door.  
  
He pulled open a panel on the wall, which revealed a security panel. He quickly pecked in the security code, which I hadn't been told about yet. He pushed the button, but the machine sparked out, it seemed broken. Instead, he kicked it, and the garage door magically opened. Halfway up, it fell down, apparently off it's hinges.  
  
The base was empty and darkened... I had a hard time seeing, I didn't inherit a Reaper's sense of sight. I flipped out a pair of Night Vision sunglasses Whistler had built for me, he'd used them in the past, but he didn't get out in the field much anymore. They were mine to use now.  
  
I looked around, and saw the base empty. The shades weren't the best in the world, but they managed. All I could make out was the workbench Whistler used and the refrigerator where we kept blood for testing. Nothing else, it was all too blurred.  
  
I hopped out the car, and took a crouching position behind a crate. Blade slipped into the room, and I waited with my hand on my Desert Eagle, equipped with heavy lead bullets, for a moment. It seemed like an eternity, a cliche of course, but it was true none the less.  
  
A clinking sound, then the sound of liquid spilling from a pouch. A slicing sound, then a series more of them.  
  
Light pours out the garage, and I see a mess of blood and vampires. One of them lies on it's side, it's head decapitated from it's body. Not killed the traditional way, but lifeless nevertheless.  
  
I looked around, and couldn't find Blade. I pulled out my sidearm, and held out in front of me.  
  
"Blade... Blade..." I called out as low as I could.  
  
I heard a sweeping sound, but it was too late. I felt a strong arm knock me on the head, and I slumped forward. Not enough to take me down, but I was in a choke hold, not to the point of suffocation, but enough to keep me restrained.  
  
Beyond the vain covered arm, I could see Blade fall out of nowhere, from the roofs apparently. He dropped into a horse stance, guns a drawn.  
  
"Let the kid go. He doesn't mean anything to me, but I won't have anybody to make the meals if you kill him."  
  
I would've smirked, if it weren't the fact I now had a gun to my head.  
  
A hissing voice called back to Blade. "Humor. Why attempt it when I'm one minute away from putting a bullet into your friend's head?"  
  
Blade laughed. "I don't know. Actually I'm not doing anything about it. Go ahead, keep that gun pointed to him."  
  
Whoever was holding me hissed, and laughed too. But too late... I felt him slump down, accompanied with the sound of a gunshot.  
  
I looked behind me. Whistler, a handgun drawn, barrel smoking. I didn't grin, but I didn't make any face, actually. I just looked at him, relief echoing through my mind.  
  
"Thanks. Now what the hell is going on?"  
  
Whistler sighed.  
  
"I wish you might tell me that. As I finished the new toy, some nasty punks showed up. I finished them off, but then about thirty more showed up. I went to the gun room, to get gear. Thought I might have to die shooting. So, you kill all them poor Vamp bastards?"  
  
Blade looked puzzled, then drew his katana.  
  
"I only killed 5 of th-"  
  
His sentence was cut short. Surrounding us, were at least 20 Vampires, shotguns and assault rifles drawn, aiming down, ready to fire.  
  
I shook my head, then lowered my hands to drop my gun. Blade kicked me in the shin extremely hard, as subtle as possible. This was his hint that we were going to go with Whistler's plan, die shooting. But dying at the hands of a Vamp wasn't an option to Blade. Damn, damn, damn.  
  
The next five minutes were a little hazy, but at a little more prodding and thinking, I can remember it clearly. Blade, in all his glory, took a lightning fast shot to the overhead light, sending the reformed warehouse slash base into darkness. A couple sounds of guns reloading, and a menacing laughter. Was it Blades or our enemies? I still haven't figured it out.  
  
I flipped my IR shades back on, and drew my pistol. I had a hard time moving, and I felt weak. But it was a good thing, that was adrenaline kicking in. I lifted my guns, and fired as fast as I could into a mass of humanoids pouring off a catwalk.  
  
A few twangs and a few lucky shots later, I'd killed 2 by good estimates. They weren't gonna be in vain, thought their comrades. Still, they poured at us.  
  
Blade hit me in the side of my head, grabbing my attention.  
  
"Get to Whistler. Tell him we need the Gray Scopes."  
  
I nodded, and moved as quick as my legs would carry me to a ladder well. I peered up, and saw a Vampire armed with a pistol blocking the way. We exchanged shots, and I seemed to miss him every single time. Yet he did too, so I was still on the roster.  
  
Then as I started to climb up one of the fences, he hit me in the shoulder, it felt like my flesh was being torn off. He wasn't using normal bullets, that filthy bastard, he was using Silver. I was immune to it (to a degree, I couldn't hail off bullets, but I wouldn't melt at the mere touch of silver) yet it felt like a bitch. I shook back and forth on the fence, then jumped off.  
  
I felt pissed, but I grabbed my shoulder first. It stung, but I wanted to get my shirt on the wound, to absorb some of the blood, which would soon completely leave me if I didn't get mended up.  
  
I then drew my gun. The Vampire looked back at me, and looked a little confused. I shot at him, and at his dismay, I caught him in the head, sending him into the wall. I sped up the ladder. He looked at me.  
  
"I look Human, don't I? Well, it's your death that I'm not. Punk."  
  
I finished him off with a silver tipped throwing star, straight to the head. It made him explode on contact. I continued to move, and met up with Whistler on the catwalk.  
  
"Damn kid, you okay? Got a nice chunk missin' off your arm."  
  
"Uh, I'll be good. Blade says he needs the Gray Scopes, looks like he's got a plan."  
  
Whistler looked confused. Then he nodded.  
  
"Make your peace with your comrade kid, we gotta leave this shit hole fast. Without Blade."  
  
I looked a little confused myself. I looked down, and saw Blade firing away at a pack of Vamps.  
  
"What do you mean, leave without Blade? What the fuck, are you crazy?"  
  
"This seems damn odd kid, but we gotta. We don't even have Gray Scopes, they're our code word to get you safe and hidden, whether he does it or I do. I'll explain later, just know for now, that you're more important then Blade is. Let's get out."  
  
I felt like crying, I felt like shouting in confusion. I pulled my gun up, and decided to shout instead.  
  
"We can kill em all! I can kill em all! Blade can kill em all... Hell, we'll get every one of em? Don't make me flee like a wimp!"  
  
Whistler raised his shotgun to my forehead.  
  
"Shut up, you're giving me a headache. Blade knows what he's getting himself into, and him and I know you need to get out with or without Blade. Now let's go, these Vamps will be smart to us in a moment."  
  
Whistler dropped the shotgun to his side, and I nodded, following him down the catwalk. He popped open the window at the end, and helped me through. We ran across the roof, and came to the end. The sun still wasn't up, not for 4 more minutes at the most. We'd have to outrun the bastards, somehow.  
  
Whistler opened a crate at the end, which had several clumps of plastic explosive in it. Semtex, Blade's favorite. Usually used to blow down doors and walls, but enough there to take down the entire frickin' warehouse. He pulled out the control.  
  
Behind us, we had company though. Several Vamps filed out the window. Sunglasses and all, the bitches knew better by now. They sprinted across the rooftop, guns drawn in fury.  
  
Whistler grunted, as he got the explosives rigged, I knew I was supposed to fend off the aggressors. I pulled up my handgun, and started firing at them; I took down several.  
  
"Okay, it's showtime. Get ready to jump."  
  
"What? It's like 5 stories down!"  
  
"Shut up sissy boy."  
  
He pushed me off the roof, and I landed with a load thud, missing the dumpster below, hitting a van. Whistler followed in suit, landing in the dumpster instead of the van. He pulled a UV grenade out of his jacket pocket, and threw it up, landing in front of the vamps. It had a thud timer, meaning when it thudded on the ground, it went off.  
  
Several chunks of vampire tissue landed near us, but it didn't phase me enough to creep me out. I looked back, and Whistler hit me in the head, his signal not to do so. We kept running, and came to the streets.  
  
Whistler shook his head and sighed. In a moment that stretched on longer then, Whistler took open the detonator, flipping the safety covering off. I looked at the warehouse with awe. Was he really gonna do it?  
  
He pushed down the trigger, as several vamps filed out the front entrance, double doors made of solid steel. Yes, apparently he did, I thought, as the warehouse lit up like a Christmas Tree. But this was a bad Christmas, cuz the lights on the tree were 5 pounds of Semtex. The warehouse was nothing but smoldering ruins now, and Blade was gone.  
  
I looked at Whistler, and felt like crying. 'Go ahead, cry you sissy' I thought to myself.  
  
"So, what..." I gasped. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"You're the one those Vamps were after not Blade. And you're not Half- Reaper..." Whistler paused, looking around. "You're half Daywalker. What Blade told you about the Dance Club, what happened afterwards, it was a lie, to save your ass from a big hunt. He couldn't have taken you to a Hospital, you would've been really screwed up. Blade had to save you, so he gave you a dose of his blood, the only thing he could do. Well, the blood mixed and mutated with the human blood you had in you. Turned you superhuman, just like Blade."  
  
I looked at Whistler in awe. That was a shitload of information, and my brain processed it as best it could, but like a cheap computer, it had a hard time running it all through.  
  
"So... So what do you mean though, 'Blade had to save me'?"  
  
"Well, I don't know about that either. But he fused some of his blood with yours, so you're here now. We need to get to the Black Ace now... he's an old comrade of Blade's, he'll know what to do. Let's get the hell out of here, we may have guests to entertain if we stick around, and I think I'm out of tea and crumpets."  
  
CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER 


	3. The Kid's Got Skills

Blade Gaiden  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Kid's Got Skills  
  
It was a daylong drive, we were going from London to a secluded airport about 290 miles away, privately owned. We would catch a plane, taking us to Munich. There, the Black Ace lived, he was a retired Vampire Hunter, from what Whistler informed me of. He owed Blade a favor, so now was the time to repay it.  
  
I slept the first half of the ride, a quick nap; Whistler drove. We pulled over by a gas station, and switched seats. I got in the driver's seat of the BMW, it was a 1999 7-series, we had to "borrow" from a parking garage. Everything in the base was in ashes.  
  
I put the car back out of park, and took back onto the highway. As my mind kicked into auto-pilot, guiding the car without much attention, I started to think, as I fell into the hypnosis that was 100 more miles of highway.  
  
What the hell was going on? I'm a Daywalker? Is Whistler bullshitting me? I don't know, then again, in the first place, how could I have been a Reaper? I never had the Reaper Jaw mechanism, which Blade explained to me. Their jaws could split open, so they could feed on their victims.  
  
Well, Reaper or Daywalker, now I knew that Vamps were after me, and that meant I had to be more alert, and train more. I figured I'd see if I could get lessons from the Black Ace, if we ever got there.  
  
I looked at the clock, looked like it was 7:50 AM, meant London was waking up, and I no longer had to worry about Vampires. Good, they had just about ruined everything that I'd lived for, including my mentor and teacher. Oh well, I thought.  
  
Looking out the window, the countryside wasn't too familiar. I'd only taken a few drives through the English country, and was only navigating by the directions Whistler scratched down on a napkin. They were enough though, "Go through Turnpike 5b", "Take left onto Highway 91".  
  
My mind started playing tricks on me, in broad daylight though. No other cars were on the road, and I started to feel I was being followed. I shook it off, kept driving.  
  
Thud! Something was on the damn roof! I looked out window, nothing. I shook Whistler awake, he seemed angry.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sumthin' on the roof... No clue if it's there, but I heard a noise."  
  
"You heard a noise? You're basing the fact that we're under attack, on a noise? What kind of idiot are-"  
  
The car shook, cutting his speech short. We started rocking back and forth, and I looked out the window once more. There I saw it, it was a man in full armor. Must be human, because it was broad daylight, and his face wasn't covered. But the face was hideous... Funny to say, it liked like a zombie, straight out of a bad B movie.  
  
I popped my head back in the window.  
  
"I was right, old man." I pulled up the window, closing it, then shook the car back and forth, finally sending the attacker off the car, onto the highway. "What guns we got, we might have something on our hands again."  
  
Whistler smirked. "Ah shit kid, another firefight? Well, all we got is two shotguns. I take one, you take one, we hop out the car, and check what's going on."  
  
"You know, if this were a horror movie, that would be the worst possible move. But we're not in one, and it's broad daylight. I'm game if you are."  
  
Whistler nodded, and hopped out the car. I drew my pistol, which I kept on me at all times. I drew it, and aimed at the body that lay in the road a sixth mile back. Whistler opened the trunk, and threw me a shotgun. I cocked it, loading a shell in. Whistler did so as well.  
  
"I'll see if that thing's still ticking. You stay close, and cover me." I told Whistler. He nodded.  
  
"Wait kid- one thing about Blade, that doesn't show in him- you seem to enjoy making plans. I remember Blade... he didn't need a plan, he'd just go in guns a blazing."  
  
Whistler smiled, and I did too. But I shook that smile into a gameface, and moved cautiously over to the body. I closed in, shotgun aimed at it, and pressed the barrel to it's head. I bent down to feel it's pulse- wrong move, it was alive, and it showed me it was by kicking me in the solarplexus, sending me flying, 25 feet away.  
  
"Jeez... what the hell is that thing?" I said aloud.  
  
I drew my gun up, and fired at it, missing. It moved fast, zig zagging towards me. In one quick motion, it leaped into the air, soaring at least 15 feet up. As it came to me, I rolled backwards, finishing in a crouching position. It was about hit me, when I let a blast into it's skull, sending blood into my face, and turning it's body lifeless.  
  
I looked at it- it's face looked like it had been melted off with a blowtorch. I kicked it to make sure- limp, no response. I started to walk back to Whistler.  
  
"It's dead. Let's get out while we can." I said, as I walked back to the car, where Whistler waited, he'd let his gun down, and got into the car.  
  
Then I felt a pair of claws dig into my back. I screamed inside my mind, but not out loud, as I rolled to the left, and reloaded the shotgun. I fired at the creature in the chest; that seemed to only anger it. I fired again, and as flesh sent flying from it's body, as blood seemed to pour out, mixed with lead, it still moved forward.  
  
I looked in amazement... the thing was a vampire... but it was walking in daylight. We had some deep shit on our hands. I rolled to the left, then pulled out a silver spike I carried with me. Testing my vampire theory, I threw it at the creature hard, it hit it in the chest... Bam, the thing distinegrated faster then it was thrown.  
  
I smiled, I wasn't that bad a fighter. My teacher, Blade, he could've done that in a couple seconds, but I still killed it nonetheless.  
  
So, claiming victory, I slung the shotgun across my back. One more wrong move, I saw several creatures pile out of the grass- 5 total, all the same as the one I'd just killed.  
  
Well, I knew what to do though. I pulled out the shotgun, firing away once and again, loading and locking on, until I ran out of shells. I'd took one of them down, maybe not permanently, but he seemed down, by the way his head was attached to his neck by a cord of sinew.  
  
I looked the rest down. I smiled, and charged them, as they charged back. I lifted my pistol, and took off two shots, then did a roll to the left, hiding in the grass. They saw me, and moved closer. I thought in my mind, what to do, what to do? Was this the best time to see if I had the true moves of my old teacher?  
  
Well, now or never, as that damned cliche goes.  
  
I threw down my shotgun, and pulled out my pistol, slowly and cautiously. I rolled out of the grass, rustling them about, then aimed my guns at the creatures. Somehow, I don't know, but I had the idea to circle them, see if I could loop around them and then attack.  
  
So, after I rolled out, I got on the pads of my toes. I circled as light as possible, for nimbleness, but something didn't make the vampires follow me with their eyes. No, they continued to watch that spot, where I had rolled out. In fact, they started to move towards it, as if they hadn't seen me start to circle round them.  
  
Yes. Yes, this gave me a damn good advantage, I'd analyze it's purpose later though. No time for scientific crap and what not, it was time to tear these sucka's to shreds. I smiled at the thought, the first time I'd ever.  
  
I lined up my gun, click. Bad move, they all spun around when they heard it. I let out several bullets into the skull of one of the vampire hybrids, the creature took lead to the face then went limp. I gave 2 of his friends the same treatment, as I shot 1 to the first and 3 to the second.  
  
Gun barrel smoking, I felt triumph in my mind. It was do or die, and I didn't feel like fitting myself a coffin. I'd rather fit these guys coffins.  
  
I rolled back, click- I'm out of bullets. I holstered my gun, then ran to Whistler.  
  
"What ammo you got?" I called out.  
  
Whistler smiled at me. "Damn it's a hot commodity. No ammo, no close up weapons either. Let's roll out before they find we don't have enough in the fridge to entertain them."  
  
Whistler was good at 2 things- making bad ass guns and quickly thought up jokes. Or maybe he sat up all night thinking of them, hoping he'd have a chance to use them. I don't know, but whatever the case, he was good at both.  
  
We both hopped into the car, Whistler into the driver seat, I into the passenger. He kicked it out of park as I saw the remaining 2 vampires charge us, while at least 12 more joined the fray. I made a mental note of one thing, it stuck in my head, for later discussion.  
  
Well, as we put 2 more miles of road behind us, I sighed.  
  
'Another day in the life of a vampire hunter' I thought to myself. Whistler just kicked it past 7000 rpms, as we drove on. 


End file.
